ItaSasu Backfired Revenge
by Nikooru
Summary: Not much to say... ItaSasu rape, obviously yaoiincest so if you don't like boyXboybrother love back off. I like Itachi and Sasuke both by the way, something just compelled me to write about Sasuke getting raped


Backfired Revenge

Pain. Fear. Blood. Screams.

Agony and sexual pleasure clogged the atmosphere of a dark and well seluded room of a building literally in the middle of no where. The whole scene painted tones of red, black, and white, and only two living figures taking up the least space possible. Both were interweaved together, in a form of sexual incest, against the will of one of the brothers.

It started with another try at revenge as the younger of the two finally was able to hunt the elder one down for the second time. He had made the mistake of coming alone and after days of traveling, didn't have all his energy. When he came across the rather familiar land of the old Uchiha clan, it seemed less than occupied, but his thoughts took a turn on him.

"Ah, so you've come back Sasuke-chan." A deep and sleep-drained voice pierced the dark silence.  
"Itachi!" A slightly higher voice responded, throat suddenly turning dry with fear and anxiety. His eyes grew wider and immediately he activated sharingan, remembering if he was going to do this independently he had to think for himself and stay on guard, even if he was terrified.  
"I thought you were wise enough to know that your sharingan is no match to mine." Itachi said flatly as he stepped from the shadows he was well camoflauged in and curled his thin lips in a familiar smirk.  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and swallowed hard, his fists clenching and sweat forming at his brow. "I'm stronger than before, now fight me!" He demanded, his voice growing louder without intention and a kunai shining as it was clutched between his fingers.  
"Foolish choice little brother." The smirk vanished replacing the evil feature was Itachi's specialty, Mangekyo sharingan. Although his powers were nothing compared to Itachi, Sasuke did learn to look away from the crimson eyes. However the element of surprise is a power tool and unfortunately for the younger male, his eyes locked with Itachi's.

The building was too familiar to Sasuke, he looked around blanky, slightly confused on what was going on. He was sure that he had been caught by the Mangekyo sharingan, so why were they located in the same place? Broken dishes and turned over chairs littered the room and miscellaneous items, broken, spilled, or snapped scattered the floor. Right then a chalkline outlining two dead bodies caught the corner of his eye and Sasuke turned his head to face it. Memories flushed back into his swirling mind and before he could cry out a hand snapped over his mouth.  
"There's no use in screaming Sasuke-chan, we're all alone, remember, you let everyone die," his voice sounded smoother than before and his callused hand squeezed Sasuke's jaw.  
Unable to reply, Sasuke's eyelids shut close and his body tensed up, yet all his energy seemed stringed from his muscles. Hands flew up and tightened around Itachi's thick forearm as the boy struggled to gain freedom over his own limbs.  
Deciding to play around with him for a while, Itachi released his grip and let his brother stumble forward and break down on his knees, then watch as he fell forward, hands smashing forcefully against the wood-planked floor. Fingers curled into his palms and tears stung at his eyes, clogging his tearducts and blurring his vision. The younger male squinting and held back any whimpering or other noises associated with self-pity.  
"Why... Can't I..." Sasuke gasped to himself, arms shaking as his struggled to try and stand. His attempt was short-lived however as Itachi came forward and pushed his back down against, sending his brother in the same position he was in before.  
"I've told you before, but because you didn't perform my suggestion, I'll repeat myself." The older man paused and let himself down on his own knees, taking his time. He then leaned forward, arm brushing against Sasuke's shoulder as he tilted forward and whispered, "you don't have enough hate"  
A strong hand plunged up his navy shirt and another clipped around the beltline of his already crumpled shorts. At the same time Sasuke was half-stripped against his will, and a soft cry sprang from his vocal cords in fright. "No!" The only word he was able to cough up weakly, although it did nothing in Itachi's ears.  
The man was rather entertained of the lack of strength Sasuke posessed, and the evil smirk returned as he violently shoved the boy over against a wall, his hand sliding on top of the younger male's belly.  
Black hair crumpled as his head slammed against the wall and legs struggled to tuck in. His knees were now bent and arms wobbled at his sides as he attempted to support himself.  
Lips plunged forward and sucked on the sweat-damped and pale collarbone while his two hands continued to strip the younger boy.  
"Enjoying youself?" He asked sadistically as he struggled to decrease the stretch of his smirk.  
"I'd rather be killed! Let me go!" The dried and cracked response took a few seconds and was squeezed between silent yells.  
"We'll see." The older man had successfully undressed Sasuke with the exception of his boxer shorts, and was now slipping his hand under those.  
Shaking majorly now, Sasuke whined and managed to bring his hands up and made hand signs while gathering his remaining chakra. He brought his fingers to his mouth and blew a small wave of fire straight at Itachi.  
Clearly unimpressed, Itachi dodged the attack with no effort and then turned angrily at his brother.  
"Unsatisfied I see," he stated, his hand clamped around his younger brother's neck as Sasuke gulped for air. Itachi then changed positions so he rested upon the balls of his feet, knees folded, and slowly dragged Sasuke up the wall. The smaller boy scrambled to stand so he was choked to death by his brother's large hand.  
Itachi followed his body and stood aswell, watching with an amused glint in his eye as Sasuke continued to gasp for air, clawing uselessly at his brother's hand and kicking out to try and strike the man.  
Lifting his previously hanging arm, Itachi clutched the beltline of Sasuke's boxer shorts. Immediately the younger boy's tear ducts flooded with salty tears, and his flushed face began to pour more sweat than before.  
"D..o...n't!" His voice was scratched from the pressure on his throat and barely audible. However it wouldn't matter anyway to Itachi, who pulled down his boxer shorts, leaving him in his natural skin.  
Wired legs shot up to cover his genitals but Itachi let go of his brother's neck with a final squeeze against his temples.  
As he crumpled to the ground, Sasuke brushed his bruised neck tenderly with his hands and curled his limbs around his body. Then Itachi descended down, but his frame still held higher than Sasuke's as he looked down upon him. Assured that the younger boy wouldn't try to escape, the older man peeled off his own clothes and closed in.  
Tears now burst from the corners of his eyes and slid quickly down Sasuke's cheeks as Itachi stretched his legs against the floor and crushed his shins under his knees to keep his legs down. Still battling his brother's strong grip, Sasuke twisted under the man's grasp, screamed in terror and yelled for help. His helpless arms were pinned against the wall and lips were roughly pushed against his cheek as he turned his head away to escape the mocking kiss of Itachi. Angered by lack of cooperation and his brother's stubborness, Itachi let his right arm go and clutched the back of Sasuke's hair, pulling his head back and bending his neck. Opening his mouth to cry out, Sasuke could only let out a dry gag.  
His neck was then caressed lightly by Itachi's soft lips, but suddenly he felt a sucking sensation and growing hickies spotted around it. Right after a moment of what seemed like tender affection, his body was violently flung so his face was pressed into the ground and his sweat-soaked chest stuck again the wood-planked ground.  
His torso heaved his shoulders up with deep gasps as his heart beat like lightning, out of fear and the effort to fight back. The rest of his body shivered in anxiety and terror as he felt his brother's body heat getting nearer to his frame. Sweat splattered and stained his pale body and beads of the liquid dotted his face and neck.  
He could feel his brother's manhood brush against the back of his thigh and began biting his lip, getting ready for the hurt that was sure to come.  
"You know Sasuke..." A shriek coming from the younger brother filled the air and bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the whole house. Itachi had brutally shoved his genitals in Sasuke's anal cavity and now tears were dripping onto the floor and glazing his whole face.  
"I've noticed," Itachi continued, his voice calm despite the situation, "for an Uchiha you're rather small, how does the real size of the once most powerful clan feel?" Another shove. Another scream. More pain. The planned avenging duties of the smaller boy seemed to end quicker than it had a year ago in the hotel, and now he was stuck in Itachi's eyes, and every moment of the anal rape repeated itself for what seemed like days. But really it was only a few hours before Itachi left his bare-skinned brother, bleeding and dying on the floor of their old home, his thought of revenge, backfired. 


End file.
